


5 peças que Sera pregou

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5 Things, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Sera só estava tentando fazer Cassandra rir.





	5 peças que Sera pregou

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 pranks Sera pulled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819254) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #022 - five things (cinco coisas).

1

Cassandra era séria demais para seu próprio bem. Com ela, tudo tinha que ser tão sérias e estóicas, era como se estivesse fingindo que não era capaz nem de sorrir. Sera conhecia várias pessoas diferentes, que reagiam à vida de formas diferentes, e algumas pessoas podiam ser sérias só porque era assim que elas eram, mas a maior parte das pessoas só fingia ser séria porque pensava que era assim que deveriam ser. E Cassandra definitivamente estava no segundo grupo. Ela nem conseguia admitir que gostava de ler aqueles livros açucarados que Sera não suportava, sempre romance isso, romance aquilo, drama e dever, e então pessoas morrendo para que fosse triste.

Cassandra tinha que aprender a se deixar levar um pouco mais, rir de si mesma, ou ao menos sorrir um pouco. E Sera era a pessoa certa para ensinar isso a ela. Bem, talvez. Ou talvez ela fosse a pior pessoa possível, era difícil saber. Qualquer que significasse que ela colocou urina de nug nos sapatos de Cassandra, porque agora cada nug em um raio de três milhas estava se esfregando nas pernas dela, e era a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Ou ao menos Sera pensou que era, e Bull parecia concordar com ela. A Inquisidora estava tentando não rir, e Cassandra estava furiosa. Então talvez não fosse a pegadinha de maior sucesso.

2

Sera estava determinada a fazer Cassandra rir, tinha que haver alguma coisa que ela pudesse fazer para quebrar a seriedade de Cassandra, mesmo que só por um momento. Cassandra não podia fingir o tempo inteiro que era essa pessoa sóbria que nunca era afetada por nada ao seu redor e que sempre era coletada e sempre sabia o que fazer, especialmente porque eles, ao menos os amigos mais próximos da Inquisidora, sabiam que isso não era bem verdade. Ela podia ser gentil e vulnerável e ansiosa, e isso não era uma coisa ruim. Ela lembrava Sera dos outros nobres que tinha conhecido, tão convencidos que tinham que ficar em um pedestal acima de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não realmente pensava que era melhor do que o resto deles. Na maior parte do tempo.

Na verdade, um pedestal não era a pior ideia. Sera conseguiu agarrar uma pedra bem do tamanho certo para ser usada como um pedestal, e que tinha um buraco nela, e então ela colocou a espada de Cassandra na pedra, arranhando a espada um pouco no processo, e então colocou o pedestal mal feito no meio da quadra, então ela tinha certeza de que Cassandra veria isso.

Infelizmente, Cassandra não reagiu tão bem quanto ela tinha esperado, mas Bull prometeu que ele viria para avisar ela quando fosse seguro parar de se esconder.

3

Tudo bem, os primeiros planos de Sera não funcionaram tão bem, mas ela ainda estava determinada a fazer isso funcionar. Ela faria Cassandra rir nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse! Agora, certamente elas podiam se divertir com um balde de água caindo na cabeça de Cassandra, certo?

4

Talvez a água tivesse sido uma ideia ruim, mas alguma coisa tinha que funcionar. Talvez ela pudesse fazer alguns cookies com umas palavras chulas escritas neles. Não tinha jeito nenhum _disso_ dar errado.

5

A parte mais engraçada era, Sera nem estava tentando fazer Cassandra rir quando aconteceu. Àquela altura, estava começando a suspeitar que Cassandra simplesmente era incapaz de rir, tanto de si mesma, como de coisas engraçadas em geral, julgando pelo quão envergonhada ficou por causa dos cookies. Não, dessa vez, Sera só estava pregando uma peça por pregar uma peça, porque era engraçado, ajudava com a moral, e porque a Inquisidora lhe pediu, já que Varric estava se sentindo um pouco para baixo, e ele realmente era o tipo de pessoa que podia rir de si mesmo.

Então, Varric estava coberto de penas, rindo sinceramente depois do choque inicial, e a pegadinha foi um sucesso. Na verdade, todo mundo estava rindo. Todo mundo, incluindo Cassandra, rindo discretamente em um canto, e depois ela se virou e se afastou da comoção como se estivesse com medo de ser vista rindo assim. Então é claro que Sera seguiu ela.

“Eu estava tentando te fazer rir por meses e isso é tudo o que eu precisava?” Sera perguntou, um pouco ofendida. Ela tinha usado um material muito bom com Cassandra.

“Sera? Do que você está falando? Eu fui vítima de várias das suas peças!”

“Exatamente! Você não viu como o Varric riu quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo? Foi porque pegadinhas são divertidas, elas fazem as pessoas felizes.”

Cassandra fez uma careta. “Você estava tentando me animar? Jogando um balde de água em mim e quase destruindo a minha espada?”

Sera revirou os olhos. “Você é séria demais, não pode ser sempre séria, eu estava tentando te fazer relaxar!”

“Por que você se importa?” Agora Cassandra estava tudo menos feliz, odiava a ideia de ser um peão em um plano elaborado, e se Sera era quem estava planejando, não podia ser bom.

Sera desviou os olhos, envergonhada. “Eu não me importo! Só estava tentando tirar essa vassoura da sua bunda!”

Cassandra ficou ainda mais irritada, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. “Eu levo nossa missão a sério, diferente de algumas pessoas que estão sempre brincando e pregando peças, e isso não é um defeito.”

“Ao menos eu não sempre tenho cara de que estou sofrendo e saio correndo para ninguém ver que eu fico bonita rindo,” Sera disse, e então botou a língua para fora. Ela nem percebeu o que tinha dito.

Mas Cassandra percebeu. “O que você disse?” ela perguntou, corando de leve. Ninguém lhe dizia que era ‘bonita’.

“Eu… nada! Disse que você tem cara de botina! Tchau!” Sera saiu correndo antes de Cassandra dizer mais nada. Flertar com mulheres altas e musculosas só era divertido se Sera percebesse que estava fazendo isso.

Cassandra só encarou Sera enquanto ela corria, parecendo mais confusa do que nunca. Sera sempre conseguia a chocar.


End file.
